miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 112
Phuddle's Foibles is the twelfth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and her classmates are learning how to make fresh pasta. It's good, messy fun, until a prank from Violetta threatens to escalate into a full-fledged food fight. But Mia has bigger battles to deal with. In Centopia, Phuddle tags along on her excursion to the murky, overgrown Lofty Caves. Phuddle desperately wishes to be an elf, even fashioning himself some crude wings. Will he prove helpful, or just a nuisance? Plot In a cooking class, the students are making pasta. When the teacher praises Mia's skill with the pasta device, Violetta sends Paula over to her and Vincent to sabotage their device. However, she instead ends up having fun with Mia and Vincent, much to Violetta's surprise. Violetta calls on the teacher as the three of them begin playing around and throwing flour at each other, and while the three of them clean up afterwards, Mia questions why Paula keeps being friends with Violetta. When Mia's bracelet begins to glow, she makes up an excuse for her and Vincent to move into a different room for a moment so she can make the journey to Centopia. When Mia arrives, she finds that Phuddle has taken on the task of keeping a look-out for when Mia arrives, expressing frustration over not having had much else useful to do lately. Mia tells Yuko and Mo of their latest riddle, and they figure out where the next trumptus piece is. Phuddle asks if he can come too, but the elves are skeptical. Phuddle leaves for a moment, and reappears wearing a ridiculous outfit meant to make him resemble an elf, having decided he's tired of being a pan and that he'd rather be an elf. Yuko and Mo remain skeptical, while Mia promises to keep an eye on her. The group head towards their destination, Phuddle using a pair of leaves to fly. Yuko and Mo express concerns that Gargona and the others might find them if they don't hurry, so Mia convinces Phuddle to ride on Onchao with her so they can get to their destination faster, unaware that a dark elf nearby is secretly watching them. While Yuko, Mo and Onchao search for the trumptus, Mia decides to keep Phuddle busy by giving him flying lessons. Onchao manages to locate the trumptus piece, only for it to be dropped down a hole when Phuddle accidentally crashes into the others. Gargona has shown up with the others, and has one of the other dragon-riding dark elves grab Onchao. Yuko and Mo fly after them to prevent them from getting away and save Onchao. Yuko eventually manages to figure out how to make the dragon loosen it's grip so Onchao can escape, and the three return to where Mia and Phuddle are waiting. The group notice that the snakes that were thrown at them earlier have crawled into the hole where the trumptus piece fell down, and they try to send Mia down to retrieve the piece, only to find that she can't fit. Mia asks Phuddle to stop trying to be an elf, and go after the trumptus piece, since he's the only one small enough to fit into the hole. Phuddle protests that he's not good at being a pan and that he thought the others would like him better as an elf. Mia assures him that they like him just the way he was, and Yuko and Mo remind him that he's the one who invented the trumptus in the first place. Phuddle is convinced to go back to being a pan, and removes his ridiculous outfit before heading down the hole. He quickly spots the trumptus piece, and tries to avoid the snakes as he makes his way towards it. Phuddle eventually manages to grab it, only to alert the snakes to his presense in the process. The elves pull him out of the hole, and they return to the castle with the trumptus piece. King Raynor gives him a medal for his bravery, and the elves show their appreciation. The trumptus piece is put together with the others, and Phuddle says he'll keep an eye for when Mia next arrives, before admitting that he'll probably use this task as an excuse to take a nap. Back in Mia's world, Vincent is still waiting for Mia to return. Paula enters the room, and asks where Mia is. Mia appears while Paula has her back turned to her, leading her to wonder where she came from, before dismissing it as Violetta calls for her. Major Events * Mia, Paula and Vincent all get along and throw flour at each other in cooking class. * Phuddle asks if he can come look for the Trumptus with the elves, and had made wings and other details of an outfit to try and look like an elf. * Phuddle comes with and once the Trumptus is found, Phuddle knocks it into a hole leading to a cave, where Gargona and the Muncs' snakes end up. * Phuddle goes down to retrieve the trumptus piece. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Near cave and vine the treasure lies, the least of them shall get the prize." Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes